In modern society, notebook computers are increasingly used because they are portable and convenient. For most notebook computers, a touch pad is used as the input device.
Furthermore, in order to comply with the user's habit, a mouse is also served as the input device of the notebook computer. Especially when the notebook computer is used in the office, the mouse becomes an essential peripheral device.
In a case that the notebook computer needs to be used in other places, for example in a conference room, the user should carry a mouse at the same time. In other words, since the mouse and the notebook computer are separate components, the probability of falling down the mouse is increased during the process of carrying the notebook computer along with the mouse.
For a purpose of solving such a problem, a mouse attachable to the notebook book is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,870, entitled “Portable computer system including detachable peripheral device and combined mouse/joystick for use with same”. Please refer to FIG. 1. The notebook computer having a detachable mouse as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,870 comprises a notebook computer 10, a mouse body 20 and a coupling mechanism 30. By means of the coupling mechanism 30, the mouse body 20 is attached to the notebook computer 10.
Another design for attaching the mouse onto the notebook computer is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. 398642, entitled “Device for storing a mouse within the casing of a computer”. Please refer to FIG. 2. As shown in Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. 398642, the notebook computer 40 has a receptacle 50 for storing the mouse 60 therein.
However, in the mentioned prior art, for attaching the mouse to the notebook, the notebook and mouse must have corresponding coupling mechanism to match with each other. In other words, different types of mice fail to be attached onto a same type of notebook computer, and thus the coupling mechanism is not user-friendly.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a mouse having a storable hook module according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.